In the preparation of products such as pizzas for example, it is important that a consistent high quality and appearance be effectively achieved at lowest cost with a minimum of labor, maintenance and investment. To this end, a number of different approaches have been taken in the past. Included among the prior art are pizza making devices in which a belt conveyor having material thereon moves under a stationary rake that meters out a generally uniform thick layer of materials thereon to be moved continuously over and in the same direction as a conveyor on which pizza crusts are positioned whereby at the end of the conveyor the material drops over the entire surface of the lower belt including, but not limited to, the pizza crusts. With this approach it is usual to provide a further means to collect the materials which do not land on the crust and effectively recycle them. In addition to using recycled materials, the prior art provides a relatively non-uniform portion of the material and leaves materials on certain areas of the pizza crust where it is not desired and will detract from the appearance and later, use, of the product. Moreover, for example, with new ingredient labelling laws and nutrition consciousness by purchasers, it is important that the weight of the ingredients, such as the pizza topping, for example, be very accurate. Hence, the inexact approaches of the prior art may no longer be acceptable.